


Just Like That

by cresswellvaneck (cresswellgalathynius)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hospitals, I'm so sorry, Married Cresswell, Sadness, cresswell, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswellgalathynius/pseuds/cresswellvaneck
Summary: Major Cresswell Angst





	Just Like That

The previous hour was all laughs and tiny onesies and sparkling water.

~

Now it was the overwhelming stench of rubbing alcohol and beeping monitors and rushing doctors.

He sat in the waiting room chair, knees bouncing. Cinder’s hand was on his shoulder, rubbing small rhythmic circles.

Kai had been pacing, until Cinder shot him a look so as not to worry Thorne even more. That was all he could do at this point—worry.

The time seemed to simultaneously fly by and stand still.

His stomach ached because of all the uncertainty, all the not knowing.

“Thorne, do you want me to get you anything? A coffee?” Cinder asked, her usual undertone of sarcasm gone.

“No,” he murmured, hardly able to find his voice, “I’m alright.”

They were thrown back into anxious silence. Waiting. Just waiting.

After what felt like hours, days, seconds, a doctor appeared.

Thorne shot to his feet, his heart lurching at the somber expression on the physician’s face. _No. No. Stars no._

“Mr. Thorne,” the doctor began and Thorne could feel the intense prickle behind his eyes, “they’re both in very critical condition. All I can say at this point, is we’re doing everything we can. We’ll keep you updated as much as we’re able.”

Thorne nodded.

He had never experienced a fear so excruciating as this. So all encompassing.

He hadn’t even realized, but Cinder had placed her hand in his and was squeezing almost at the tempo of a heartbeat. Kai put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him to sit back down.

He sat with his elbows on his knees, hands clutching at his scalp. He was no longer able to control his crying. He could hear Cinder sniffling beside him, trying to murmur optimistic things, but getting too choked up to succeed.

After hours of not knowing, sobbing, cursing in the stuffy waiting room, the doctor reemerged, with the same expression on his face as before.

“I’m sorry—

Thorne’s world spun and he gasped for air, feeling as though he’d been hit by a train. He choked out a sob, not knowing what to do in this moment. What to do ever again.

He’d lost everything. His life would be empty now.

“Mr. Thorne, please, let’s have a seat,” the doctor said with a look of pity in his eyes.

Thorne sat down, his entire body and mind barraged by emotions.

The doctor started again, “Mr. Thorne, I am sorry to say that he did not make it. We did everything we could, but he was far too early. I am truly sorry.”

_He._

More tears came, falling on the cold linoleum floor.

_He._

“Your wife is stable, but we’ll be monitoring—

Thorne was already up and running, dodging oncoming nurses, ignoring angry physicians’ outcries. He stopped outside her room, and flung the door open.

He was immediately by her bed kneeling, her smaller hand clasped in his larger ones. “Oh darlin’” he sobbed.

“I’m so sorry Carswell,” she whimpered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry Cress, please don’t.” He squeezed her hand. “This is not your fault. Not one bit, you hear me?”

“Okay,” she whispered, “okay.”

~

After that it was murmured “should have been”s and vitals being checked and silent tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this; the idea kind of just popped into my head. I definitely cried while writing this, so I'm sorry if you cried too. I hope that what happened was clear, but not too obvious. I'd love to get some feedback, so let me know what you think!


End file.
